Ce qu'il y a derrière les mots
by Un escargot metal
Summary: Les siècles se sont écoulés, le contact entre les différentes civilisations humaines s'est fait petit à petit, les technologies ont évoluées, les capacités de la science les accompagnant, mais malgré les légendes idéalistes de mythique paix ou départ des dragons en des temps anciens, le présent nous démontre que les dragons sont encore et toujours présents.


Yo à vous bande d'individus ! Je publie ici, non sans appréhensions, ma première fanfiction; dédiée à, vous l'aurez compris, _How to train your dragon_.

Je vous avoue,malgré leur écriture et leurs répliques des plus ingénieuses, ne pas être une grande adepte des personnages et du monde humain de _Dragons,_ d'où ce complet remaniement scénaristique.. J'espère donc que vous ne vous retrouverez pas trop dépaysés et que vous vous attacherez tout de même à mes petits personnages à moi..!

..Je confesse craindre vos réactions à vous, chers lecteurs, quant à mes écrits jusqu'ici privés.. Mais l'anonymat me permet de les assumer alors.. Bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: L'univers fantastique et les créatures surnaturelles que vous vous apprêtez à découvrir ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tous droits et mon infini respect à Dreamworks pour leurs merveilleuses créations !**

* * *

 **« Attend moi, j'arrive. »**

Le ciel, sa nuit, sa noirceur envoûtante, ses nuances rougeâtres, violacées, tirant sur l'indigo, sa si froide clarté, parsemée en de petites tâches désordonnées, ses astres pudiques s'habillant de voluptueux nuages… Alors que l'aube ne tarderait point à repeindre l'horizon dessinée par de majestueux pics de glace et d'obsidienne du pâle bleu de ces tristement livides matinées d'hiver, et que la brume ne tarderait pas à s'élever et à nourrir ces rangées de pins et de caduques distordus d'une atmosphère mystique, une jeune fille aux tendances mélancoliques se plaisait à contempler , fascinée, ce merveilleux spectacle. Seules quelques plaques de verre absurdement reliées par de fins cadres de métal, par ailleurs assaillies du givre mordant de la saison, la séparait de ce ciel où chacun d'entre nous s'est déjà surpris à abandonner le présent et à remettre en question sa propre existence ; ou du moins telles en étaient les pensées de cette jeune fille. Cette jeune fille, reposant son dos sur ce matelas deux places où elle étendait en étoile tout son corps, occupée à oublier cette immense fenêtre, exubérance d'un épais mur de pierre intérieurement fourré d'ébène, seule barrière à son monde illuminant la pièce. Cette jeune fille au fin visage d'une blancheur cadavérique, à la longue cascade bouclée de cheveux d'or et de cuivre. Cette jeune fille au front droit, aux sombres sourcils bien taillés quoique légèrement épais, aux longs cils de charbon, aux grands yeux en amande d'un bleu pâle tirant sur le gris, captivants. Cette jeune fille au nez arqué et pointu, aux roses pommettes affirmées, au menton acuminé, aux lèvres pulpeuses et rougeâtres se démarquant de la blancheur de sa peau. Cette jeune fille observant le ciel, avide de cette insaisissable, car illusoire, liberté. Mais cette jeune fille était consciente de l'absurdité de cette liberté. Ce qu'elle recherchait n'était que le désir de l'inaccessible, de l'inexplicable, là où le rêve ne serait jamais atteint, là où le rêve serait constant, là où l'innocence de l'incompréhensible maintiendrait enfin la flamme de la magie que ses connaissances n'éteindraient en aucune façon.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. La magie de l'ignorance.

Un cris, strident, s'achevant en un bruit sourd, accompagné d'un flash de lumière bleuâtre vint interrompre les réflexions de cette jeune fille. Une forme vague, sombre amas en mouvement, s'écrasait parmi les arbres touffus de cette interminable forêt.

« .. Ils mettront du temps à le retrouver celui là.. Ce sera plus facile pour moi…. »

Mais elle se rendit qu'il était compris parmi ''ils''..

Prise d'une soudaine, mais violente angoisse, sa respiration se fit haletante durant quelques longues secondes. La jeune fille s'assit tant bien que mal et fit glisser ses jambes sur les draps jusqu'à ce que ces dernières tombent et que ses pieds rencontrent la texture rêche du vieux tapis encerclant son lit. Malgré la fatigue pesante de cette nuit d'insomnie, dont elle prit alors conscience, elle n'eut aucun mal à se lever et traversa la pièce le regard embué, le pas bancal. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. La porte s'ouvrit, elle grinça, et les marches de l'escalier poursuivirent cette agressive mélodie.

La lumière, aveuglante, engloutissait le salon. La jeune fille poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et y fit chauffer la bouilloire. Il demanderait une tisane dès qu'il serait là.. Une tisane à la camomille.. Le visage comme affaissé par l'épuisement, elle mit nonchalamment la main devant sa bouche et décrocha un effroyablement interminable bâillement.

Une suite incompréhensible de mots se fit entendre derrière elle.

« … He. Hein ? Quoi, oui, pardon .. ? répondit la jeune fille

-Je disait ; Anna, retourne te coucher, je m'en occupe. répéta une femme adossée au mur dans l'encadrement de la porte, une femme de, probablement, environ quarante ans, à la silhouette élancée et à l'abondante chevelure d'ébène. Ah, oui ; Sophie.

-Ah.. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais l'attendre et retourner profiter de mes vacances..

-Au fond de ton lit ? suggéra ''Sophie'', gratifiant ''Anna'' d'un sourire moqueur

-Exactement.. Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon plan.. marmonna l'intéressée

-Donc… je peux retourner sous ma couette .. ?

-Vas y, je m'occupe de papa.

-Chouette.. Dis lui d'éviter de me réveiller, et à tout à l'heure . !

-Compte sur moi .. ! » assura Anna.

Sophie s'approcha doucement de l'adolescente et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Merci ma puce. » lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de disparaître derrière la porte qu'elle refermait pour adoucir le sifflement de la bouilloire. Anna détourna son regard de la porte et le laissa vagabonder dans la pièce. La cuisine n'était pas très grande, mais ses deux importantes fenêtres l'élargissaient. L'espace s'étirait en un rectangle ; les murs de pierre étaient à l'intérieur recouverts de papiers-peints de différentes nuances de vert, et le carrelage, association de rouge brique, de noir et de blanc semblaient représenté des fleurs de lys se chevauchant ; à gauche de la porte s'étendaient tous les appareils électroménagers et quelques placards, à droite s'exhibaient deux larges fenêtres séparées d'une dizaine de centimètres de mur, une longue table en bois reposant sur ce dernier, accompagnée de quatre chaises assorties, et toujours à droite de la porte, au fond de la pièce, se cachait une porte fenêtre, offrant le même spectacle que ses compagnons de verre ; une petite terrasse d'herbe grasse encerclée d'un garde-fou protégeant de la chute ; car derrière ce carré de verdure, la montagne déclinait abruptement, menant à ces rangés d'arbres d'apparence impénétrables.

….. ''Burk, Guiasnovoure, Algata, terres ancestrales où se sont développées des générations de vikings, bourrus mais valeureux combattants.

Combattants, car leur quotidien n'eut jamais vraiment laissé de place à des activités simplement paisibles, sans obligation de s'armer d'une hache ou deux pour se défendre face au plus terribles créatures qui soient…. Les dragons.

Les siècles se sont écoulés, le contact entre les différentes civilisations humaines s'est fait petit à petit, les technologies ont évoluées, les capacités de la science les accompagnant, mais malgré les légendes idéalistes de mythique paix ou départ des dragons en des temps anciens, le présent nous démontre que les dragons sont encore et toujours présents, et particulièrement dangereux.

Les mers, les terres et les cieux sont occupés de ces monstres et de leur règne.

Malgré tous les efforts humains, les lances ou les armes à feu ne peuvent percer la carapaces d'écailles de ces bêtes ailées et dotées de pouvoirs en tous genres qui jamais n'ont cessé de semer terreur et désolation à travers la planète. Il n'y a pas une seule terre au monde qui soit délaissée des dragons, il n'y a pas un seul refuge pour le genre humain. Ce dernier et simplement condamné à poursuivre ce combat en vain.

Les dragons sont les ennemis naturels de l'homme et leur éradication est la seule solution envisageable.''….

« ...Quelles foutaises... » marmonna Anna.

Au fil des minutes, le ciel s'éclaircissait, la brume s'éveillait ; l'aube se levait.

Alors que la jeune fille somnolait, assise sur l'une des chaises, les bras croisés sur la table et la tête reposant en leur sein, la porte d'entrée menant sur le salon s'ouvrit, grinçant de tous ses gonds.

Anna, sursautant, se releva immédiatement, et accouru aux côtés de l'intrus ; un homme à l'allure fière et droite, mais au pas incertain et lourd. Ses cheveux noir tirant sur le gris, raides, sans frange et frôlant ses larges épaules, sa barbe mal rasée, son teint blafard, ses traits marqués et affaissés et ses yeux réduits à de simples fentes témoignaient de la fatigue de cet homme qui, en temps normal, démontrait avec fierté son charme de quadragénaire, n'était plus à cet instant qu'un vieil homme ne souhaitant que le repos.

« Papa ! s'écria Anna

-Salut ma puce..

-Je rallume la bouilloire et t'apporte ta tisane, installe toi !

-Oh ne t'embête pas, je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je vais me coucher immédiatement..

-..Tant que ça .. ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille

-Furie Nocturne... On l'a eut, ça c'est sûr, et il est salement amoché, mais après des heures de recherche, on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé.. Bon, je rejoins Sophie, j'en peux plus..

-..Un Furie Nocturne .. ?! ...Woaw.. c'est la première fois…... Ah et.. heu.. Sophie m'a dit de te dire de ne pas faire de bruit, alors fait attention.. Et dort bien.

-J'y veillerai, et toi aussi, va dormir.. Ah et, Anna, surtout, ne t'aventure pas dans la forêt tant que l'on aura pas retrouvé ce Furie nocturne. Promis ?

-...Promis papa. Assura-t-elle, le regard fuyant

-Bien. » Conclu l'homme, sans s'attarder sur la réaction de sa fille.

Le pas lourd, il rejoignit Sophie dans cette chambre qu'ils semblaient partager.

Anna attendit quelques minutes dans la cuisine, debout, les bras ballants, que son père s'endorme, et dès que les sonores bourdonnements de sa respiration se firent entendre, elle remonta discrètement dans sa chambre.

La lumière froide de l'aube hivernale dépassait déjà son lit ; ce dernier surplombé d'une immense fenêtre orientée face à l'Est.

Elle ne prêta encore une fois aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait et s'empressa de choisir une épaisse paire de collant noire en laine, une jupe patineuse en velours noire, un large pull-over d'un étonnamment discret vert de malachite, une paire de doc martens noire standard, une ample et longue veste en jean fourrée noire arborant un grand nombre de patchs, une longue écharpe à carreaux noire et blanche et une simple mais chaude paire de gants noire en laine dans une vielle et massive armoire, probablement présente à cette place depuis son premier propriétaire. Une fois parée, elle empoigna un sac eastpak orné d'un patch motörhead et un sac U.S noir à bandoulière et redescendit les escaliers aussi silencieusement que possible.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, l'adolescente s'aventura dans un sombre couloir et, discrètement, entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, faiblement éclairée de son unique velux, et de la refermer derrière elle.

« Salement amoché hein ..? »

Elle s'agenouilla, déverrouilla les battants d'une commode blanche en inox, glaciale au toucher, et farfouilla dans les sets d'urgence de son père, médecin généraliste et infirmier. Une pochette transparente hermétiquement fermée et d'apparence stérilisée attira son attention ; elle contenait deux paquets de compresses, de nombreux rouleaux de bandes de contention et de sparadrap, du file et de la colle chirurgicale, trois bouteille de désinfectant, des paquets de pommades cicatrisantes et une paire de ciseaux. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Parfait.. ! Merci papa ! »

Elle fourra le tout dans le sac eastpak, l'accompagna de rouleaux de sopalin, de plusieurs serviettes de bain et de gel désinfectant pour les mains, et par précaution, attrapa une plus grosse paire de ciseaux dans un pot à four-tout.

Anna sortit de la pièce, rabattit doucement la porte derrière elle et en ouvrit une autre, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Une forte odeur de viande fumée en émanait. La pièce était sombre mais elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière ; elle laissa ses doigts courir sur ce qu'il y avait en face d'elle jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : une bouteille d'eau minérale, deux énormes saumons fumés entiers et une imposante pièce de beauf. De son autre main elle attrapa un sac plastique et y plaça ses trouvailles avant de tout enfourner dans le sac U.S.

Elle revint sur ses pas, fermer la porte, et entra dans la cuisine. Elle sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et le fit tinter alors qu'elle tentait, appréhendant sa situation, de ne pas réveiller les deux autres occupants de la maison en ouvrant la porte fenêtre.

Elle réussit, tant bien que mal, son affaire et fit fasse à l'austérité de l'hiver en cette terre ancestrale de Vikings, autrement appelée Scandinavie.

Forte heureusement, le vent ne soufflait pas ; mais le froid mordant de l'air s'attaqua aux joues et aux oreilles de la jeune fille, cette dernière ne pouvant réprimer d'instinctifs frissons.

« Il va neiger.. demain.. ou plutôt mardi... »

Le ciel, livide, était dégagé, dénué de ces stries si caractéristiques de cette région ridée de massifs, la brume envahissait les lieux et ne laissait qu'entrevoir quelques pins un peu plus bas, et le givre, durant la nuit, s'était chargé de figer l'épaisse fourrure verdâtre encerclant ce vieux chalet de pierres de calcaire soutenu par cette étrange, mais naturelle, exubérance topographique.

Anna ne perdit pas de temps, ce dernier lui étant compté, à contempler ce spectacle, et s'empressa d'enjamber le garde-fou et de dévaler la pente, ridiculement raide, à grande foulée ; non sans avoir dérapé et manqué de se fouler une cheville à trois reprises. Une fois arrivée dans la vallée où s'étendait le cœur de cette mystique forêt, l'adolescente se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre recouverte de mousse et prit de grandes bouffées d'air.

Le brouillard, presque impénétrable, dévorait son champ de vision ; n'apparaissaient qu'ombres touffues et silhouettes végétales incertaines.

Loin d'être découragée, Anna se releva brutalement, emplie de détermination, et fit face au laborieux défi qui l'attendait.

« Furie Nocturne, j'arrive..! »

* * *

...Alors ..? Conseils, remarques, critiques, fautes de français repérées, avis, les commentaires sont là pour ça !

Ah et, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil à mon blog (normalement mentionné dans mon profil), j'y posterai sous peu des illustrations, des précisions, et de véritables fictions..

Je bave dessus et vous aime tous autant que vous êtes;

L'escargot metal, toujours à votre service !


End file.
